Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relates to computer graphics; and, more specifically, to techniques for localizing an image to a position within a 3D representation of a structure.
Description of the Related Art
It is common during the construction and maintenance of large structures, such as buildings, for building managers and contractors to rely upon three-dimensional (3D) models, 3D scans, and images of the structures. Images are a great medium to capture information about a structure. A user may capture images to document information about the structure. For instance, a user may evaluate the progress of construction on a new building by comparing images with a 3D model of the building.
Typically, the images are stored within the file system of a computer. The user organizes the images by a naming convention or stores the images in files according to the location and time that the user captured the images. This technique of manually organizing the images may allow the user to track a small collection of such images.
However, as the collection of images expands and/or the user shares the images with others, the relationship between the images and the location shown in the images may be lost. If a user can no longer relate an image to a physical location within a structure, then the value of the image may be lost. For instance, a user may receive a series of images, without location information, documenting work on a new building. If the user spots a problem with the work and decides to have the problem repaired, the user needs to know where in the building to direct the repair. To determine the location of the repair, the user may then have to search through the building instead of just looking up the location shown in the image. For a large building this search may waste valuable time.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is a more effective approach for determining the physical location that an image depicts.